codelyokofandomcom-20200222-history
William Dunbar
'''William Dunbar' joined Code Lyoko in the second season as one of Yumi's classmates.In Final Round, he became the sixth member of Team Lyoko, until his first trip into Lyoko, when X.A.N.A. possessed him and used him as his general until episode Down to Earth where he was freed and returned as an ally. He returns in Code Lyoko Evolution, and permanently joins the team at the end of the episode Rivalry. At Kadic William was kind of a loner at first, having been kicked out of his previous school for posting love letters everywhere, but Yumi soon takes to him as a friend. To nobody's surprise, William wants to be more than just friends, causing conflict between him and Ulrich when both of them vie for Yumi's affections. His appearances in the show become more frequent during the third season, when Jeremie suggests to the team that William join their group, much to the disagreement of the rest of the warriors. As fighting on Lyoko becomes harder and harder and X.A.N.A. starts to force Aelita to delete several of Lyoko's sectors, the group decides to let William join. However, X.A.N.A. takes advantage of William's ineptitude and uses the Scyphozoa to take control of his mind and body, effectively trapping him in Lyoko. Jeremie creates a stable polymorphic specter with William's basic memories, and a basic personality in order to prevent suspicion amongst the school. Over time, this "clone" becomes much more popular than William was, but due to his 'dumb' personality, he unknowingly causes trouble for our warriors. His personality also becomes a bit of a gag in the show, best seen in the episode Wreck Room. In episode Down to Earth, William is finally freed from X.A.N.A.'s control, and returns to Earth. However, his behavior pre-X.A.N.A. causes tension between him and the rest of the warriors, who are reluctant to associate with him further, as seen in Fight to the Finish. William's role in the new series, Code Lyoko Evolution, is to seek redemption, which he later succeeds.In Cortex, after Odd got himself locked up in utility room, William, instead of helping him out, went to Lyoko and takes Odd's place. For this, Odd was really mad for him, even having an thought of devirtualizing him. After rejoining the team, they stop fighting and became friendly to each other. In Rivalry, William and Ulrich puts down their disagreements after William saves Ulrich from falling into Digital Sea. William becomes more serious about the missions in order to be worthy for others to trust. He seems to be one of the better Warriors on Lyoko. On Lyoko William wields a big sword called Zweihander. Its name literally means "Two-Hander" in German. Traditionally, Zweihanders are wielded with two hands due to their great weight. Evidence of the sword's weight can be found in the episode Final Round, when William attempted to hold it with one hand, and then dropped it. His sword also fires energy blasts when he swings it. Lyoko Powers * Super Smoke: An ability much like Ulrich's Super-sprint, but instead of simply running at speed, William becomes smoke to pass away from people, monsters or things. The black smoke can suspend other people in a paralyzed state. He still has this power in Evolution. Since he has no vehicle, this is his only transportation. * Second View: The ability to see much farther away in the same sector. This is was only available while under control of X.A.N.A. * Levitation: An ability that allows him to levitate by holding his Zweihander by both hands and pointing downward. Only available under control of X.A.N.A. * Tower Control: Ability to activate a Tower for X.A.N.A., from the inside or outside. This mimics Aelita's power and it is possible X.A.N.A allowed him to use a version of the Annex Program. Only available under control of X.A.N.A. Vehicle *Black Manta - A unique Manta for William to ride on as a vehicle. *Rorkal - A virtual ship like a Nav Skid created for William, but he was given a black, independent one by X.A.N.A, who made it by using the data he has stolen from the Skidbladnir through the Scyphozoa in The Lake. *Nav Skid - One of Skidbladnir's minimum-sized fighting ships. In original Skid, there was one more which was probably meant for William. After he rejoined the team, he got one for himself in the new Skid. Trivia *In the French version of Code Lyoko, he is played by Mathieu Moreau. *While possessed by X.A.N.A. in Lyoko, his sword's look changes, giving a resemblance to the Soul Edge from the Soulcalibur series and having an eye of X.A.N.A. just above the grip. **His sword also bears an uncanny resemblance to the Buster Sword wielded by Final Fantasy VII's protagonist, Cloud Strife. It also resembles Pyramid Head's Great Knife ''from the Silent Hill series. **His outfit bears an uncanny resemblance to the one of the Prince of Persia in the game ''The Two Thrones ''as well as Darkness Riku's or Vanitas outfit from the ''Kingdom Hearts games. **His sword also appears similar to the black and white parts of a tower in Lyoko. *William's sword is a specific type of Zweihander called "schweren Schlag". It is a type of Zweihand that has a heavier bass blade, spanning the entire hilt. Normal Zweihanders weight around 15 kg, while the schweren Schlag is between 30 kg and 45 kg. This may be why William cannot wield his sword in one hand, as most fighting styles can utilize this. *On Lyoko, William's form is a Doppelsöldner. Doppelsöldners were specific types of mercenaries who volunteer to fight which means to take on extra risks. In exchange, they earned double payment. Interestingly, they also used the Zweihänders. *He was the first character to receive a new, more modern/futuristic outfit in Jeremie's upgrade, although William's was given to him by X.A.N.A. *He was the only character to obtain a X.A.N.A. suit (unless one counts the polymorphic clone from Revelation who shape shifted into an evil Ulrich). *X.A.N.A. likely chose to possess William because it saw the most potential in him as a weapon out of all the other Lyoko Warriors due to his recklessness. *In the episode Vertigo, it is revealed that William is afraid of spiders. Ironically, he rides on Tarantulas that resemble spiders. *There was an unused Nav Skid on the Skidbladnir when it was created. It was, most likely, intended to be used by William in case he was freed from X.A.N.A.'s control. Once freed, he is seen in his own Nav Skid in The Warrior Awakens. *He was the last person in the real world to be possessed by X.A.N.A., before Code Lyoko Evolution, though he still remains the last one as there haven't been any new human-possessions yet. *Oddly, in a A Lack of Goodwill, he wore the new clothes his clone had. But when in Down to Earth, when he is freed from X.A.N.A, he was wearing his old clothes. *In the Final Round, he began to glow purple under X.A.N.A's control when he ran extremely fast or levitated. Later in the series, he just uses his Supersmoke ability to accelerate. *Odd's arrows cannot hurt William while he using Supersmoke, as seen in Bragging Rights. *In Double Trouble, William recalls the events from The Secret in a dream - despite those events never happening due to a return to the past. The reason for this has not yet been explored in the series. **A logical reason could be that the Return to the Past can cause Déjà vu to those who haven't been scanned by the Supercomputer. *In A Bad Turn, he reveals that he participates in the micro-kart club, and extends an invitation to Ulrich to join, which he accepts. *It is possible that William dislikes chemistry class. This is said in Ultimatum as he tells Odd, "Lucky you, we got chemistry". *In season 3, it was strongly indicated that William constantly pulls pranks on Jim. *So far, he is the only Lyoko Warrior with 2 battle themes. *When William was repossessed by X.A.N.A in Fight to the Finish, it shows that he didn't have resistance to X.A.N.A like others did when X.A.N.A tried to possess them in A Great Day. **X.A.N.A. easily repossessing him would make sense considering how he only went to Lyoko once and was possessed for the entire 4th Season. *William was the only Lyoko Warrior in Code Lyoko Evolution who didn't have X.A.N.A.'s Source Codes, until one of the others had all of their codes stolen. *Other than Aelita shown landing on her feet when being virtualized in a flashback in Aelita, William was the only Lyoko Warrior to land on his feet when first being virtualized. *In Evolution, William no longer yells out SuperSmoke when he uses it. *He is the only one to have immediately devirtualized the real Ulrich when he used Triplicate. *He and Laura are the only Lyoko Warriors that didn't make a appearance in Season 1. *In the Evolution episode Mutiny, it is revealed he is afraid of being repossessed by X.A.N.A. This can be seen when he frantically asks Laura to devirtualize him (and almost did it himself) as soon as he sees the Scyphozoa. Gallery Real Life: Seasons 2 William first appearance.png|William's first appearance in New Order. New Order William and Yumi image 1.png|Walking with Yumi in New Order. New Order Yumi and William image 1.png|Sitting under a tree drawing with Yumi. Yumi 0109.jpg|In Cafeteria with Yumi. Saint Valentines Day Yumi kisses William image 1.png|Gladly receiving a kiss on the cheek from Yumi. 2011-09-15 0927.png|He recklessly breaks the music player in Final Mix. 2011-09-15 0928.png|Watching Aelita fix it. Tumblr m3w3vxHy7d1rvt7s6o1 500.jpg|He pesimistic about her. A miscolour seen at his sleeves. 2011-09-15 0928 001.png|After listening to Aelita's music, he changed his mind. Tumblr lramlhmcUH1qfh5q6o3 500.jpg|At the swimming pool in Marabounta. WilliamYumi.jpg|Attempting to kiss Yumi. Group.jpg|Together with the group in A Bad Turn. William and Ulrich.jpg|William in Principal's office with Ulrich. Bruce.jpg|Warning Odd in Attack of the Zombies. William 005.jpg|Looking at Jeremie. William 006.jpg|Talking to Nicholas. William 007.jpg|Harshly prevent Jeremie from leaving Cafeteria. William 008.jpg|Prepares to facing the Zombies. William 009.jpg|William getting attacked by the zombies. William 010.jpg|Walking around the academy campus. Ultimatum Principal grab Yumi.png|Surprised when seeing principal Delmas grab Yumi's hand. William 012.jpg|Watching as the X.A.N.A.-fied Principal takes Odd and Yumi away. Ultimatum William telling other students.png|Telling other students about what he just see. William 013.jpg|Confused at Yumi's (Odd in Yumi's body) clothes in A Fine Mess. Tumblr lyudlgtiRW1qlvb12o1 500.png|William witnessing "Yumi" kissing Mathias. XANAs kiss William and Ulrich image 1.png|He informs Ulrich about it. Xanas kiss Yumi is oblivious image 1.png|Looking at Yumi, which not knowing what happened. William 017.jpg|With Jim in the Gym. William 018.jpg|Rock Climbing. William 021.jpg|Mocking Ulrich. William 022.jpg|Surprised because Ulrich knows he's afraid of spider. William 024.jpg|Asking Yumi to go with him to the dance in The Key. William 025.jpg|Disappointed because Yumi rejecting him. Real Life Seasons 2-3: Unknown William 023.jpg William 083.jpg William 097.jpg William 098.jpg Real Life: Season 3 William 072.jpg|Asking Yumi if she has a nice holiday in Straight to Heart. William 077.jpg|Walking through the park. William 091.jpg|Concerned.. William 092.jpg|About to attack a possessed Mrs. Hertz in Lyoko Minus One. William 093.jpg|Armed with only a wooden weapon. William 094.jpg|Facing off with Mrs. Hertz. William 095.jpg|Mrs. Hertz stops him easily. William 096.jpg|Awaked in class, pretty sure it was a nightmare. William 099.jpg|William tried to impress Yumi in Tidal Wave. Aelita 152.jpg|William is ready for the test this time for sure! Image W.jpg|Dashes with his skateboard right into Yumi! William 073.jpg|Looking at her. William 074.jpg|Talking with Yumi. William 075.jpg|Holding his skateboard over his shoulder. William 076.jpg|Wanting to kiss Yumi. Image w1.jpg|Asking Yumi about that night. Nosy 2.jpg|Spying on Odd and Ulrich. Nosy 3.jpg|Following them on sewer. Nosy 4.jpg|Spying on the factory. William 080.jpg|Listening in on Jeremie and Aelita. Nosy 5.jpg|While they entering the elevator. Nosy 6.jpg|He caught them red-handed. William 082.jpg|Warning Yumi of X.A.N.A.'s attack..in public! tumblr_m2dh7ztl3V1rtsp3mo3_1280.jpg|Trying to stop the bomb.. William 087.jpg|Upset that he can't join the group. William 088.jpg|Leaving the Lab.. William 100.jpg|Talking to a teacher. William 102.jpg|Seems angry. William 103.jpg|Having a conversation with Yumi in Double Trouble. William 104.jpg|Working in the photo lab.. William 106.jpg|..alone because Yumi is going elsewhere. William 107.jpg|Mimicking Yumi's voice so Jim doesn't get suspicious. William 108.jpg|Working on the photos. William 109.jpg|He's surprised when Jim comes barging in! William 110.jpg|Talking about his dreams. William 027.jpg|Just before entering the scanner. William 028.jpg|Scanned.. Dernier round 017.jpg|He emerges from the scanner, now a Lyoko Warrior. William 030.jpg|William is ready to fight X.A.N.A. and his monsters. William 031.jpg|''"I'm not the kind of guy who like to steal the show!". tumblr_m2dh7ztl3V1rtsp3mo8_250.jpg|William in the lab. William 212.jpg|Being virtualized! Real Life: Season 4 William 209.jpg|Talking to the gang in ''William Returns. 444444444444.jpg|Ruffling Odd's hair after he testing if William is still X.A.N.A.-fied. Tumblr m256itUvLn1qgcflso1 500.jpg|Visiting Aelita in her room. Capture-20121212-101215.png|Still possessed by X.A.N.A. William 150.jpg|Seen in a flashback. William 153.jpg|Exhausted after being scanned. William 154.jpg|He is ready to fight X.A.N.A. and his monsters. William-vs-william.JPG|Fighting the William Clone. Oeil pour oeil 352.jpg|Possessed William uses the supercomputer. Sueurs froides 140.jpg|A Translated William deflects Yumi's fan. Sueurs froides 141.jpg|William deflects Laser Arrows. Sueurs froides 152.jpg|He doing it well.. Sueurs froides 143.jpg|..but later gets hit. Sueurs froides 146.jpg|Using his digital power, William close the door to prevent Odd and Yumi from leaving. imagesWilliam 11.jpg|As seen in Cold Sweat. William Spectre.jpg|Yumi defends herself from William's Zweihander. Sueurs froides 180.jpg|William is getting really mad now. Sueurs froides 226.jpg|Odd about to hit William. William getting out of the scanner CL 93.PNG|Coming out of the scanner, in Down to Earth. Tumblr m2ccsym2hM1qgcflso1 500.jpg|Reassuring his parents that he's fine, in Down to Earth. Tumblr m256cuVfYV1r7qs82o1 500.jpg|With his parents in Down to Earth. Fight to the Finish William confronts Sissi image 1.png|William distracts Sissi to help Lyoko Warriors escape. Fight to the Finish Sissi and William image 1.png|Teasing Sissi while his fellow Lyoko Warriors escape. Sissi and William Fight to the Finish image 2.png|Rejected, he decides to test his lucks on another girl. Tumblr m26f9mSXMv1rtsp3mo1 500.jpg|Seems disappointed. Jeremie and William Fight to the Finish image 2.png|Standing in the Lab with Jeremie. Fight to the Finish XANA attacks William again image 1.png|Being possessed by X.A.N.A. yet again. Contre attaque 343.jpg|Possessed William faces off with Yumi in the Assembly Room. William Looking at Yumi.png|Looking At Yumi In Fight to the Finish. William Vs Ulrich.png|About to passing through a wall. Tumblr m39hpryol71rpcg7oo1 500.jpg|Possessed William about to attack Ulrich in Fight to the Finish. Capture-20070304-093416.png|X.A.N.A. out from William. Souvenirs 237.jpg|Quietly asking Yumi if they've shut off the supercomputer. Souvenirs 238.jpg|Looking surprised when her answer is no. In Echoes. Souvenirs 243.jpg|Talking with Yumi in Echoes. Souvenirs 246.jpg|Watching Yumi walk off. Real Life: Evolution 430840 196220760502541 1574576284 n-1-.jpg|William's appearance in Evolution. Screenshot 2013-01-05-23-19-32.png|Talking with Yumi in X.A.N.A. 2.0. Will.jpg|Talking with other Lyoko Warriors in Cortex. Tumblr mhiax0BNft1rrnxnxo2 250.png|Teasing Odd. Tumblr mezvoworCZ1qcbv12o4 250.png|Punching the bag in Rivalry. Tumblr mhm1pjh1Fx1qcbv12o4 500.png|Listening to Yumi's story about her cousin in Suspicions. Soupcons 088-1-.jpg|Let Aelita enter the Scanner first. Die18-1-.png|Offers a help to Ulrich after he has a fight with Yumi. Tumblr mhlyfllCQW1qcbv12o7 250.png|He is bored to be seen as the "bad guy". CLE Chat.png|At the Park. CLE The Stalker Bunch.png|Spying on Laura at library in Virus. Warriorawakens32|Seems happy when Ulrich can't participate in a mission. Warrior Awakens 5.jpg|With Odd and Ulrich in The Warrior Awakens. Rendezvous29|Laughing at Jim with Yumi. Rendezvous31|Heading to the factory while Jim doing some Tai-chi moves... Rendezvous37|With Odd in Scanner Room. Rendezvous236|In the Lab. Rendezvous237|Looking at the remaining Source Codes in Rendezvous. Friday9.jpg|With Ulrich at Lab. Friday 10.jpg|As seen in Friday the 13th. Friday 13.jpg|Takes Laura to the Scanner room. Friday 16.jpg|Watching as Laura about to be virtualized. Friday 20.jpg|Giving Samantha the red rose. Friday 21.jpg|Now they must find a way to pay these roses for Odd... Intrusion27|With Yumi. Intrusion28|Gathering together in ''Intrusion. Intrusion30|Walking together. First real lunch.jpg|Having lunch in The Codeless. OddsBlondeAgain.jpg|With the group watching Ulrich fighting in Confusion. Obstination19.JPG|Having breakfast in Obstination. Lyoko (Final Round - Season 3) William23.jpg|Appearance. William ID Card-1-.jpg|William's ID Card. William and Aelita land in the Arena image 1.png|Landing with Aelita in Arena. tumblr m2589mVDCB1qgcflso4 r1 250.png|William checking out his Zweihänder. tumblr m2dh7ztl3V1rtsp3mo10 1280.jpg|William looking at Aelita, which doesn't have any weapon. Tumblr m2dh7ztl3V1rtsp3mo2 1280.jpg|''"Ok, ok. So.. Where are the monsters?"'' Dernier round 201.jpg|Almost getting chrushed. Tumblr m2589mVDCB1qgcflso1 r1 1280.jpg|First encounter with Creepers. Williamlyoko.jpg|Happy to meet the monsters. tumblr m2589mVDCB1qgcflso2 1280.png|He tells Aelita to go to the Key, while he'll take care of the Creepers. William wants More Creppers.png|William looking at a Creeper before slicing it. Dernier round 218.jpg|Sliced through one Creeper. Tumblr m2dh7ztl3V1rtsp3mo9 1280.jpg|William slicing through more Creepers! William 045.jpg|"WOW, I can't believe it. I am the man!" William saying after slicing Creepers. tumblr m0eckmXlRk1qjtcmlo8 1280.png|He meets.. XANA 493.jpg|..[[Scyphozoa|''"Some sort of jellyfish?"]] Dernier round 206.jpg|Picking up his Zweihander after dropping it. William is about to be attacked by the Scyphozoa.png|William is about to be attacked by the Scyphozoa. William being possessed in Final Round image 1.png|The Factory Interface shows William being attacked by the Scyphozoa. XANA-William.png|The X.A.N.A. symbol in his eyes. 327xb3.jpg|William about to attack the Core of Lyoko. Dernier round 338.jpg|About to throw his Zweihander. William Throws the Zweihander.png|William throws the Zweihander. William Looks at the Gang.png|William looking at Odd. Ulrich and Yumi. William Walking towards his Zweihander.png|While he walking to pick his Zweihander. Dernier round 350.jpg|Ready to fight them. William Looking at Ulrich.png|William looking at Ulrich. William Looks at Yumi Odd going to protect to the Core of Lyoko.png|William looks at Odd and Yumi when they go to protect the core. tumblr m4uri5q0Yy1roro4go1 400.jpg|About to fires energy slash from Zweihander. William 062.jpg|William devirtualizes Ulrich. Final Round Williams Supersprint image 1.png|Using Super-sprint to sneak behind Yumi. Final Round Williams Supersprint image 2.png|About to attack Yumi. Dernier round 370.jpg|William about to use levitate to the core. Dernier round 371.jpg|Using his levitation ability. Dernier round 372.jpg|Going to destroy the Core of Lyoko. Dernier round 373.jpg|About to stab the Core of Lyoko. Dernier round 375.jpg|William getting destroyed along with Lyoko. Xanapossessedwilliam.jpg|William is now at the mercy of X.A.N.A. Lyoko (Season 4) 2011-10-31 0853.png|Appearance. Dark William Card-1-.jpg|X.A.N.A.-William's ID Card. tumblr m2g43xk5X91rtsp3mo7 1280.jpg|Being virtualized with an unconscious Aelita in Sector 5. Tgrd.png|Using Super smoke to attack Aelita in Sector 5. Vfdx.png|Using Super smoke to flee away from Ulrich in Sector 5. Williams new look.jpg|Facing Aelita in ''William Returns. William Dunbar.jpg|About to attack Aelita. Aelita William.jpg|William take Aelita with Black Manta. Renaissance 377.jpg|Levitating using his sword above the Digital Sea. William 176.jpg|Black smoke surrounds him as he uses Tower Control. William 177.jpg|Concentrating. William 179.jpg|He takes a stance before levitating. William 180.jpg|Distant Tower Control. William 181.jpg|Focusing.. 12 hello handsome.png|Standing with two Tarantulas, ready to facing Lyoko Warriors. Ulrich_skips_william's_sword.jpg|William skips Ulrich's Overbike. William 185.jpg|Fighting Ulrich in Double Take. 15 ulrich vs william.png|Rival face off in the Desert Sector. William 187.jpg|William devirtualizes Ulrich. William 189.jpg|Blocking Aelita's Energy Field. William 190.jpg|Smiling as he confronts Yumi. Tumblr m13jmsc7431qgcflso1 500.jpg|Encountering with Yumi. 18 gasp! foul trickery!.png|Romantically stroking Yumi's cheek before pushing her to the Digital Sea. William 199.jpg|About to slice Yumi's Tessen Fans. William 200.jpg|Devirtualizing Yumi in Opening Act. tumblr_lztbybI9VT1qlvb12o1_500.png|With Zweihänder about to fight Krabs. tumblr_lztbybI9VT1qlvb12o2_500.png|Seen in Wreck Room. tumblr_lztcgkONSs1qlvb12o1_500.png|William attacks a Krab in the Desert Sector. tumblr_lztcgkONSs1qlvb12o2_500.png|He delivers the final blow. 1232275128 4230 full.jpeg|In the Desert Sector. tumblr_m2g43xk5X91rtsp3mo1_1280.jpg|Holding his sword with one hand to attack. tumblr_lzxcrzXWZb1qlvb12o1_500.png|Seen in Skidbladnir. William 233.jpg|Noticing Ulrich sneak up.. tumblr_lzxb5ufSAk1qlvb12o1_500.png|Attacking the Skidbladnir! William_169.jpg|Commanding the Krab in Crash Course. Tumblr m2wa31O4Do1qlvb12o1 500.png|Walking closer to Aelita with the activated tower behind him. William_hits_Yumi.png|William slicing Yumi at the mid-air. William about to hit Odd.png|Charging towards Odd in Replika. William hits Odd.png|William hits Odd. William about to stomp on Odd's Hand.png|About to stomp on Odd's hand. tumblr_m2g43xk5X91rtsp3mo5_1280.jpg|Ordering the monsters to attack the Core of Lyoko. Tumblr lzlrk8NHxG1qgcflso1 400.jpg|Watching as X.A.N.A.'s monsters fight the Lyoko Warriors. Tumblr m0fxgoiqGF1rpcg7oo3 1280.jpg|Standing with two Tarantulas. BeFunky tumblr m29wfdbqLh1rtsp3mo1 500.jpg|Sneaking up behind Yumi in a tower in The Lake. William 155.jpg|Trying to break out of X.A.N.A.'s possession. Tumblr lrampbDrhk1qfh5q6o1 500.jpg|It seems very painful. William Looks up to Yumi.png|Looking up to Yumi, seems has returned to his oldself. William and Yumi.jpg|With William out of X.A.N.A.'s grasp, Yumi tries to help him... William 165.jpg|A still-possessed William about to attack Yumi. William_238.jpg|Driving the Rorkal in Lost At Sea. Experience 194.jpg|Tarantula riding in the Forest Replika. 180px-William 13.jpg|About to destroy Yumi's Tessen Fans. William_142.jpg|Enters a Tower. William 143.jpg|Inside a tower in Lab Rat. tumblr_m2g43xk5X91rtsp3mo3_1280.jpg|Walking to the center of the platform.. William_145.jpg|About to enter Code: X.A.N.A. Lab Rat Code XANA image 1.png|Just put in Code X.A.N.A.. Bragging Rights Aelita vs William image 1.png|Preparing to fight Aelita. Bragging Rights Arrows cant hurt supersmoke image 1.png|Odd's Laser Arrows cannot hurt him while he's using Supersmoke. Bragging Rights William supersmokes under Odd image 1.png|''"Supersmoke!"'' Bragging Rights William is defeated image 1.png|William's map icon is blue in Bragging Rights. Kiwodd 292.jpg|Riding in the Ice Sector. Kiwodd 296.jpg|Jumping off the Tarantula before being hit by the Overbike. tumblr_m0eckmXlRk1qjtcmlo9_1280.png|''"You lose no matter what, Aelita!", William says after Aelita destroy the Simulation Bubble. William devirtualizes Aelita.jpg|Angrily devirtualize Aelita in ''Distant Memory. Hard Luck Watch out William image 1.png|About to be devirtualized by the rock pillar in Hard Luck. Cv.png|Racing against Aelita to get to the tower in Guided Missile. William-dunbar-07.jpg|Capture Aelita in Super smoke. William-dunbar-08.jpg|His hand hitted by Yumi's fan. Kiwi superstar 327.jpg|"Nice Shot Aelita", William says after Aelita unintentionally devirtualize Odd. Dfdg.png|Holding her over the Digital Sea. Kiwi superstar 347.jpg|"Victory!" Kiwi superstar 355.jpg|He desperately waiting for Franz Hopper, still not knowing Aelita's trick. Il_est_sense_d_etre_insense_338.jpg|About to get devirtualized by Yumi's Tessen Fans in Music To Soothe the Savage Beast. tumblr_m0fxgoiqGF1rpcg7oo5_1280.jpg|Riding his Black Manta in Down to Earth. Down to Earth William rides the Kolossus image 1.png|Standing on the shoulder of Kolossus. Down to Earth XANA William watches image 1.png|Laughing at Ulrich's and Yumi's useless attempt to attack the Kolossus. Down to Earth Ulrich and William fight on the Kolossus image 1.png|Fighting Ulrich on the Kolossus. Down to Earth XANA William Victory image 1.png|"Victory!", William says when the Kolossus approaching the Skidbladnir.. Retour 328-1-.jpg|..before he devirtualized by Odd from behind, thus freeing him from X.A.N.A. Lyoko (Evolution) dunbar.png|William in Code Lyoko Evolution. Williamcortex.jpg|William overwatching Cortex. Tumblr mg7iubWlS91rk5h46o3 250.jpg|He still has X.A.N.A.'s gifts. Evo william virtuel 0015.jpg|William defeating a Krab. William.PNG|Telling Odd to stop fooling around. 2490433-9918007829-2012-.png|About to attack a Krab. Rivalite 577.jpg|Riding Ulrich's Overbike in Rivalry. WilliamKrab.PNG|William destroys a Krab! Rivalite 619.jpg|You happy? Ulrich VS William.PNG|Instead of teamed up with Ulrich, William fight with him yet again. WilliamD.PNG WilliamMount.PNG|William saves Ulrich before he falls into the digital sea. Trailer29.PNG|At the Cortex, in front of the MegaPod. InsidetheMegaPod.PNG|In the Megapod. Why guys like girls that can do cool things.png|Awed at Aelita's Creativity. Tumblr mcaykznwXc1rjztouo1 500.png|Inside Cortex's core with Odd and Ulrich. evo_william_virtuel_0072.jpg|Uses Super Smoke in the air. evo_william_virtuel_0073.jpg|Pops in the sky about to slash a Kankrelat. Tower of Blok's laser.png|William get hitted by Blok Wall's laser in Count-down. Foolxana30|Watching the tower from distance in How to Fool X.A.N.A.. Foolxana34|He helplessly watches as Aelita get devirtualized. Foolxana35|Now the fun begin! 920195_621069474588408_536132655_o.jpg|Fighting Bloks and Krabs alone. Foolxana36|Until they destroyed by Odd. Foolxana40|William stucks by a Krab. Bros.jpg|Smiles at Odd. Warriorawakens45|With Odd in Arena. Warrior Awakens 22.jpg|In his Nav Skid in The Warrior Awakens. Warriorawakens57|In front of the Megapod. Warriorawakens59|In the Megapod with Yumi, Aelita, and Odd. Warriorawakens78|Odd can't drive the Megapod very well. Warrior Awakens 17.jpg Warrior Awakens 16.jpg Warrior Awakens 15.jpg Warrior Awakens 13.jpg Warrior Awakens 12.jpg|Seems like even William can't beat ninjas easily. Warrior Awakens 9.jpg Warriorawakens80 Warriorawakens90 Warriorawakens85 Warriorawakens82 Warriorawakens100 Warriorawakens99 Warriorawakens96 Warriorawakens93 Rendezvous11 Rendezvous48 Rendezvous47 Rendezvous46 Rendezvous44 Rendezvous43 Rendezvous42 Rendezvous59 Rendezvous51 Rendezvous68 Rendezvous67 Rendezvous65 Rendezvous63 Rendezvous62 Rendezvous98 Rendezvous97 Rendezvous93 Rendezvous92 Rendezvous91 Rendezvous139 Rendezvous137 Rendezvous136 Rendezvous135 Rendezvous150 Rendezvous149 Rendezvous148 Rendezvous147 Rendezvous146 Rendezvous145 Rendezvous143|Dodging a laser. Rendezvous160 Rendezvous153 Rendezvous197 Rendezvous196 Rendezvous217 Rendezvous216 Rendezvous210 Rendezvous207 Rendezvous225 Rendezvous224 558898_606598366035519_1746788334_n.jpg|Vs Ninja. Friday 2.jpg 2013-03-30-episode14.jpg|Facing off with a Ninja. Intrusion 354.jpg 733963 606968292665193 403433565 n.jpg|William and X.A.N.A. William ???.jpg Confusion48.JPG Profuture53.JPG Profuture41.JPG Bumping into each other CLE 15.PNG|Bumps into X.A.N.A. William with Supersmoke XANA William being attacked by William CLE 15.PNG Yumi being chased by William CLE 15.PNG Intrusion 489.jpg Intrusion 490.jpg Intrusion 491.jpg Return.png|The Scyphozoa appears behind William William Sees The Schpozoa.png|William sees the Scyphozoa for the first time since Final Round 222222.png Poor William.png|William surrounded by Krabs and the Scyphozoa Meduse evolution.jpg Meduse2 evolution.jpg|William is Caught by the Scyphozoa. XANA-William.jpg|Back under X.A.N.A.'s control again. Code lyokoWilliam.jpg William is Held by the Scypcohzoa.png Devirtualization.JPG|William getting himself devirtualized by two Bloks to go try to help Yumi and Ulrich back at Kadic. evo_william_virtuel_0015.jpg|Killing A Krab in the Cortex. So as the William CLone.png|Watching Odd Devirtualize the William clone. Odd Clone is gone.png|Watching Odd Devirtualize the Odd clone The problem is finally Sloved.png|Finding the fake Clones with Odd Ulrich and William walk towards Odd or the Clone..png|William and Ulrich walking towards Odd or the Odd Clone William cuts odd Short.png|Cutting Odd short after Odd thanks him. Odd is saved by William.png|Saving Odd from the Odd Clone William asking Ulrich if He's the real one.png|Asking Ulrich if he is the Real Ulrich William Asking Jeremy what to do..png|Asking Jeremy what to do. William takes Out the Clone.png|Killing A Ulrich Clone. William helping Aelita.png|Helping Aelita Up. Facebook Game tumblr_m5cs399IUH1r1umpu.gif 588781445885216128445293531572187205n.jpg|William's Evolution look in the Facebook game code_lyoko_william_x_a_n_a__saison_4_animation_by_ichgovastolorde-d5jjqcp.jpg|William's Season 4(X.A.N.A) Look tumblr_mbskngzpar1qdx9iho1_400.jpg|William's X.A.N.A Look in the Facebook again Others Tumblr m4urcmY2DU1rnp5t8o1 400.jpg William new.PNG|Appearance In Code Lyoko Evolution. Green William.png|X.A.N.A. William in Code Lyoko Evolution. William 1.PNG|ID Card In Evolution William CLE.png Final Round William avatar image 1.png|William's Avatar William 1.jpg|William on a Manta in Quest for Infinity. tumblr_milauzFnjP1s16rhso2_500.jpg|William in Quest for Infinity. Fig_es19.jpg|A William Toy william_360.png|William's Season 4 art William on a Manta.png|William on a Black Manta ca:William Dunbar es:William Dunbar fi:William Dunbar fr:William Dunbar gl:William Dunbar it:William Dunbar pl:William Dunbar pt:William Dunbar ru:Уильям Данбар sr:Вилијам Данбар Category:Characters Category:Males Category:X.A.N.A.'s vessels Category:Lyoko Warriors Category:William Category:Social Game Category:Heroes Category:Code lyoko evolution Category:Needs Captions Category:Code Lyoko: Quest for Infinity Category:Playable character in game Category:Dunbar Family